I'm Staying
by Lythya
Summary: Set right after Rukia's rescue and Aizen's leaving. Renruki.


"Rukia!"

The black haired shinigami turned with her big, blue eyes laying themselves on the big figure moving towards her. At first her expression remained deadpan, but then her eyes widened and a small smile managed to concur her lips.

The greeting on her face made the tattooed lieutenant put a twisted grin on and smack her on the shoulders when he reached her. The pressure send her forward into his chest and made her groan and rampage.

"Renji!" she said in her deep, accusing voice. "Don't do that so suddenly!" She gave him a kick aimed at the knee, but he got out of the way so it only graced his shin. He grinned mightily at his own superiority, but she didn't let him. A swift punch in the jaw made him ache while she continued on her way, waving back at him.

"Rukia!" he called again, but she ignored him. He smiled. "Rukia-cha~n"

She froze with a noise. Slowly, she turned.

"What? What did you just call me?"

"Ru-kia-chan," he spelled out.

"You ~" She was just about to run back at him, but then she stopped, snorted and then turned back to her road.

"Hey! You!" He ran up to her. "I actually called out to you in the first place with something to say."

"Then maybe," she pointed out, "you should do that instead of hitting on people!"

The miss put of the words made Renji slightly blush, but he ignored it, deciding further delay was annoying.

"Ichigo and his friends are leaving tomorrow," he said, his expression series. She nodded. "Are you going with them?"

Her expression didn't change. "Well, I'm already accused for spending too much time in the human world. I shouldn't."

He gritted his teeth at her words. "You know well that with your position and the current situation, you could ask to go and look out for him. He's been recognized as a stand-in shinigami. Besides," and even though Ichigo and Renji were somewhat friends now, he couldn't say it without getting pissed, "he took your powers. It would be fair that it was you looking out for how he uses them."

She smiled vaguely. He was sure he only recognized it as a smile because he'd gotten used to it by now. That this was the way she had smiled the last couple of years.

"Renji," she said, hesitating. "When I was … there … I changed. You said so yourself. 'Why are you wearing such a human expression'. I _felt_ human. And … Renji, I'm a shinigami. It's my job, my duty. I'm a shinigami, and I like that. I lived the human life once. I don't anymore. Going back to the human world would be … pretending. Pretending to be something I'm not." Watching her struggle to find the right words made Renji put his hand on her shoulder, very gently this time. Finally, she looked up with resolution in her eyes. "I can't go off living a dream, Renji. I'm here, where I belong." She smiled again, more like how she used to. "With you and nii-sama and everyone else."

He wore a flustered expression, and after a few seconds she punched him again. "What are you looking at?" she yelled at him as he stepped back a few feet with widened eyes.

"Hey! Moron! I didn't do anything this time, why are you hitting me?"

"Hmf!" She turned her back to him and began walking again.

He rubbed his cheek, watching her back, smiling.

Then he turned to go find Captain Byakuya's sick bed, knowing that he had to sooner or later.

Yes, I went there … I watched Bleach.

You happy now? If something gets popular enough, people with proper taste will have to take a look at it at some point.

Sigh.

That series really pisses me off! And I wish someone would poison Ichigo, though of course that wouldn't kill him, no matter the doses. Freaking lead character. *Runs rampant* HE DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!

Grrr!

Well, when Ichigo ISN'T on the scene – or when he's in a scene and not fighting, which obviously isn't often – I like the series. Especially Rukia. Y'know, she's my biggest obsession since Mai. *Higes sketch-book*

So of course she had to be the first one to get a fanfic. And I like her with Renji. I like her with Ichigo, too. I'll be happy either way.

I don't like Orihime though, not with Ishida, not with Ichigo – not with anyone. (Okay, maybe Rukia, but only because couples including Rukia are bound to be awesome.)

So, yea, I'm running rampant. And I promise to soon poste the notes for my Twilight fanfics. I'm almost finished making them ready, I've just been very sick and had examinations so … Busy. I haven't even made amv's. (I know, shame on me)

I hope you liked it :) And please review if you did.

And now my ramble at the end is almost as long as the oneshot. Wonderful.

Regards

Lythya.


End file.
